


A Moment for Eternity

by Metis_Lee



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Lee/pseuds/Metis_Lee
Summary: A happier ending for Violet Evergarden Gaiden considering Isabella probably spent the next 7-8 years stuck in that palace. Assumes the Major is dead. Also Isabella is very gay.
Relationships: Violet Evergarden/Amy Bartlett, Violet Evergarden/Isabella York
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Princesses and Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I wanted an alternate ending to Gaiden and ended up having to write it myself. I haven't written creatively for a good six years now so this isn't of the highest quality. I was encouraged to do so by a friend, who I would list as co-creator if they would actually tell me their name on AO3 (calling them out here). Title taken from one of their fics with permission, although theirs was for a completely different fandom and genre - A Moment for Eternity, Fullmetal Alchemist by Corpusclockwork on ffnet. It worked out since I wanted something based around the title 'The Auto-memories Doll and Eternity'.  
> I don't know how far I will go with writing this but I have one chapter written and one planned, although I have no idea past that.

"I want to write a letter, to my sister."

Dim candlelight cast deep shadows that threatened to swallow the room. Isabella knew that their time was over and it hurt her. She could struggle all she wanted but she knew that Violet would leave the next day. The last three months had been an experience, no, an awakening for her and she didn't want to let it end. In that precious little time, her life had been turned around by a stoic girl by the name of Violet. 

She had hated her at first naturally. Being able to travel the world evoked such strong jealousy that she didn't even talk to Violet at the beginning. But it was less and more than that at the same time. The simple want of freedom, to be in control of her own agency, but at the same time, the immense weight of everything that such freedom encompassed. 

The world was changing. The war, for all the tragedy it wrought, brought reformation. People celebrated the peace and as the world entered a new age, left behind ageing traditions to match. To Isabella, it was too little and never soon enough. Some would say she was rescued, but she knew all to well that she had only escaped into a gilded cage, and in the process losing the person she valued most.

The monarchy and nobility, kings and princes, earls and duches, they all scrambled to secure their place in the new world. Arranged marriages to businessmen, politicians, high ranking civil servants, anyone to ensure their continued hold on the masses, fragile as it may be. Meanwhile, the same way the ancient lords were being relegated, so were some of the scars of conflict. There was no longer a place for the war orphan Amy Bartlett, but only just enough space for the noble daughter that was Isabella York. 

She hated it, and to her, Violet was the very embodiment of that archaic rule. Talented, graceful, well spoken, healthy and beautiful. Violet was perfect in every way Isabella was not. She felt ashamed, embarressed and everything in between, all the while thinking 'She must be laughing behind that cold expression of hers'. It wasn't until she found out that Violet too was an orphan that maybe, just maybe, they weren't so different after all.

* * *

"Is it really alright for you to stay here for three months? Don't you have anyone you miss?"

Violet's response immediately held her interest. So the porcelain doll was human after all. "- But I can no longer see him." This gave her pause. Did she mean they were separated? Was he injured or had he even passed on? The next wave of emotions through Isabella told her that it didn't matter, that Violet had also lost someone valuable to her and so she whispered out - 

"We're more alike than I thought"

* * *

"How did you lose your arms, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is not a problem. At the final battle at Intense, my squad was tasked with advance infiltration of the castle before the bombardment started. I was shot in both arms and lost them trying to get the Major to safety"

She was a soldier! The calm, gentle and soft spoken Violet was a soldier! Maybe 'princess knight' wasn't too far from the truth after all. But that wasn't right, she couldn't be older than sixteen. What was a child like that doing on the battlefield. So caught up in her thoughts was Isabella that she didn't realise she had said some of that out loud. 

Picking up on her confusion, Violet elaborated. "I was found by Marine Nationale Captain Dietfried Bougainvillea and in self defence killed four of his men. He took me and trained me to be a weapon. That is when I met the Major. He cared for me, taught me how to read and write, gave me a purpose in life outside of fighting.”

At that moment, Isabella understood. She knew what Violet had been through. They had both suffered through the same war. The cold princess knight was immesurably similar to her, moreso than anyone else in this prison of an academy. Those moments of kindness, that night she woke up coughing to find Violet comforting her, they weren’t out of obligation, duty or pity, but true compassion.

And so she cried. Cried for Violet’s past. Cried in disgust at herself for treating someone so poorly, and cried in happiness because she finally found someone who would be able to understand her.

“Did I do something to upset you, my lady?”

“No, you’ve done more for me than you can possibly imagine. And please, call me Isabella”


	2. Treasured Time and a First Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably wrap this up with another chapter, maybe two if I make the letter a separate chapter. I've based Leidenschaftlich on France instead of Germany, despite Imperial German uniforms and arms being present in the anime. This is for a few reasons - Obviously a half built Eiffel Tower is seen in the movie, but also, the wiki describes a land rich in resources with a large coastline, which suits France more. Germany faced oil and steel shortages in both wars, which is a big enough difference.

“You seem in an unusually good mood today, Miss York.”

She smiled at that. Perhaps a few weeks ago, such a greeting from someone else would have immediately irritated her, especially from the prim and proper Miss Lancaster. She still felt trapped but every time she was with Violet, everything felt lighter and she could forget for a few precious seconds that she was as good as prisoner inside these walls. 

“Anyone can smile if they’re given a reason to.”

* * *

“Let’s go somewhere. Anywhere, as long as it’s with you.”

In a sudden burst of willfulness, she grabbed Violet’s hand and started running. Ever since she was reinherited, she felt like her life was on rails, like she had no agency over her own actions anymore. It was exhilarating to assert control again, especially with someone she could say she actually cared about.

The academy sat upon a plateu near a river. There was no shortage of beautiful scenery nearby and the extra altitude afforded an even more stunning view over the valley. They stopped at the hillside and Isabella stood along the edge, admiring the landscape. In a moment of poor timing, she had a coughing fit and lost her balance, falling towards the slope.

“Miss Isabella!” 

Violet burst into action in the way of the trained soldier her manner concealed, catching Isabella before she could fall, and pulled her to safety. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who was asked, Violet overcompensated and fell backwards, Isabella landing on top of her, their faces inches apart.

For a moment she was lost in Violet’s blue eyes, thinking about how pretty they were, before sharply returning to her senses, scrambling to get off the ground. All the while stammering out apologies, her face red as a rose. “I think it may be wise to return to classes” suggested Violet, seeming unfazed from what just transpired. Isabella nodded slowly and followed, but not before muttering - 

“I’ll hardly be able to pay attention now with how attractive you are.”

* * *

“I’m going to miss you. Three months was all too short”

The early morning mist hadn’t yet settled, but it was bright enough to see. They stood at the gate to the academy, the fog isolating them from the rest of the world. After this it would be back to the prison, but more importantly than that, perhaps permanently separated from another person she loved. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but her feeling grew and grew, putting her in a mess she knew she had no way out of.

She suddenly wrapped Violet in a hug, letting tears flow. “It’s not fair! You can’t just come into my life and then leave me all alone!” She knew that she was being unfair, that she was being too loud and someone could hear, that she could be pushing Violet away but she didn’t care. To her surprise, she felt two mechanical arms wrap aroud her. While those arms carried no physical warmth, the conveyed a multitude of emotions, calming her down.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she thought back to the conversation they had the evening before, and she had an idea. “Violet, I have a lot of things I want to say, a lot of feelings I want to show you, but now isn’t the time and place. I’m going to try doing what you do and write them in a letter. In these three months, you’ve given me so much, and I hope that I’ll be able to repay that, however slightly it may be”

Violet smiled, a genuine brilliant smile. “Despite its brevity, I enjoyed our time together, Miss Isabella.” The two said their farewells and Violet departed down the road that begun their journey 91 days ago. Before she disappeared into the fog, she stopped and called -

“I’ll be awaiting your letter”


End file.
